


囚

by takki0007



Category: all厂
Genre: M/M, all厂 壳厂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takki0007/pseuds/takki0007





	囚

明凯睁开双眼，无边的黑暗笼罩着一切，下意识动了下手臂，金属清脆的碰撞，擦过粗糙的墙面。  
手腕被吊起来锁在墙上，凉气逼人的墙壁贴着背脊，刺激着明凯混乱的神经，浑身都是隐隐的痛，囚室的冰冷一点点渗入作痛的大脑，黑暗中睁眼闭眼也没什么区别，记忆中最后一次见光是李相赫没什么表情的脸，如古井寒潭的眼，寒气直插心脏。  
　　记忆渐渐清晰了起来。lck令人猝不及防的进攻，edg军团的溃败……此时应该是田野在谈判桌上……时间没有概念的流逝着，无声的恐惧悄悄的蔓延。寒冷和黑暗包裹着他，单薄的制服抵挡不了凉意。明凯想蜷缩起身体保暖，腕上的锁链却拉扯着，不得已还要维持坐直的姿势，手臂以上已经麻木充血肿胀的几乎没有知觉。  
黑暗和寒冷让人脆弱，明凯不知道时间过了多久，只是不断地陷入一阵一阵的昏迷，对温度的渴望占据了意识，于是在感觉到有人靠近的时候，几乎是本能的贴了上去。习惯了黑暗的眼睛面对突然的光亮近乎失明，只感觉有人靠近了，温热的手心贴上他的脸颊，冰冷的嘴唇贴上了热源。  
来人只是静静的干巴巴的用嘴唇贴近嘴唇，然后离开，用指腹摩挲他干裂的嘴角，明凯却贪恋这点温度，不自觉地张嘴叼住了来人的指尖。  
面前的人轻笑了起来，用奇怪的口音喊他的名字，“明凯，”熟悉的声音让他猛地往后靠，心脏剧烈地收缩，终于看清了来人，李相赫。  
战前植入耳后的同传芯片呲呲开始工作。  
“……要怎么做，”李相赫把手指按在自己的嘴唇上，“scout……是怎么吻你的？”  
明凯用力地眨着眼睛，无法理解李相赫的所作所为。  
　　 “你现在一无所有，”大魔王每个字都能精准刺入明凯心里，“你失败了，以后没有人再会相信你。”他有些得意地看着骄傲的猫咪惊慌却无力反抗的样子。  
　　 吊着手腕的铁链被放下来，肩臂已经酸胀的几乎没有知觉。李相赫轻轻握住他脆弱的脖颈，从额头开始，凌厉的眉眼，轻颤的睫毛，嘴唇和嘴角的痣，一直蜿蜒到下巴。温热柔软的双唇摩挲着明凯的脸颊，用力扯掉制服领口的扣子，将束在制服裤子里的衬衣下摆拉了出来，左手撩起衬衣探入，有些凉意的手指覆上纤细的腰身，明凯脊背贴着冰凉的墙壁无处躲闪。  
胸口暴露在冰冷空气中，乳头不自觉地挺立起来，被粗暴的玩弄至充血肿胀，明凯忍不住开口求饶，喉咙却只能发出沙哑的呻吟。  
“然后是这样吗？”李相赫用很认真的语气问着，一边麻利地剥下明凯的裤子，粗暴得让他强行勃起，握着他的膝弯分开双腿，温热的鼻息喷在大腿根的嫩肉上，被掌控的恐惧笼罩着明凯，他感觉自己好像一条濒死的鱼，翻着白肚子任人鱼肉。  
下一秒，手指沾着润滑液就捅了进来，明凯颤抖着屁股努力放松减少痛苦，灵巧的手指很快找到了快感的开关，然后是冰凉的润滑剂淋下来，明凯剧烈的颤抖，顾不上被锁着的手腕努力地蜷缩起来，被李相赫用不容置疑的力气拉开，换了火热粗壮的阴茎捅进去。  
“是这样吗，scout……是这种感觉吗？”  
太过分了，明凯的眼泪不受控制的流，随着下身有节奏的撞击乱飞，熟悉媾和的身体自觉地抬起屁股迎合，双腿缠上身前人的腰。  
　　李相赫掐着他的腰把人抱起来坐在腿上，一下子顶的很深，已经高潮过的明凯只觉得下身酸胀发麻，膝盖跪坐着很疼，意识很难保持清醒。明凯仰着头眼神涣散的向门外看去，突然绞紧了身体，连腹部都紧张的凹下去，李相赫差点射了出来。  
“他在看我，”明凯趴在他身上哭的上气不接下气，又飞快的重复了一遍，他在看我。  
“是啊，”李相赫弓起身体，迅速地抽插起来，“我想让他看着，”明凯全身发热，甚至能感受到下面被抽插着带出汁液然后又纠缠在一起，蠕动的肉体，眼前鲜红鲜红的一片。  
漫长的煎熬的性事终于结束，明凯总算如愿以偿的躺下来陷入昏迷。  
李相赫整理好衣服走出去，面对面对着拷坐在椅子上双眼通红的李汭燦坐下来，“原来是这种感觉，我知道了。”  
李汭燦突然冷笑了起来。  
“你不知道。”


End file.
